It is difficult to completely remove hairs, dust, or the like twined around carpets, etc., by the suction of vacuum cleaners because fibers are intertwined with each other. In order to address this problem, adhesive tape rolls for cleaning are used as a method for removing foreign particles of this type.
As illustrated in, for example, Patent Document 1, an adhesive tape roll is obtained by winding an adhesive tape having an adhesive part on one face of a substrate made of a sheet body like a paper such that the adhesive part is exposed to a front side. The adhesive tape roll is structured to rotate the adhesive face on a floor as an object face to be cleaned using a dedicated jig not illustrated, thereby forcibly removing dust or the like.
When an adhesive tape roll of this type is used a few times, the adhesion of an adhesive part is reduced due to smudges attached to the adhesive part. Accordingly, after the adhesion is reduced, a smudged face is torn off along cut lines such as perforations and discarded, which restores the adhesion again to make the adhesive tape roll set in a reusable state.
Conventionally, perforations of this type are formed, for example, by the insertion of a press-cutting blade into an adhesive tape roll. However, the formation of the perforations using the press-cutting blade causes, when the press-cutting blade is extracted, a part of an adhesive tape to be lifted up so as to be caught in the side face of the blade. Therefore, a part of the perforations is more projected than other parts, which may cause the whole adhesive tape roll to be deformed into an onion shape.
In order to prevent this deformation, there have been proposed a method for forming cut lines by laser beam machining, a method for providing a rotary blade on a rail for conveying an adhesive tape and winding the adhesive tape while forming cut lines, and the like. However, such methods have the following problems.
That is, according to laser beam machining, a part of an adhesive tape is burned off by a laser beam. Therefore, a scorch or the like is caused to ruin the appearance of the adhesive tape. Further, a substrate must be subjected to flame-resistant processing because it is made of a paper.
Further, in a case where cut lines are formed by the rotary blade, the rotary blade is rotated at a constant cycle using a clutch or the like, which makes it possible to form the cut lines. However, it is necessary to consider the thickness of an adhesive tape, which is increased for every single circumferential length, to arrange all the cut lines at the same position. Because of this, the control of the adhesive tape becomes cumbersome correspondingly, and productivity is decreased due to the reduction of a conveyance speed or the like.